


Double Date

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Dating, First Date, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a man of many talents, and coming up with brilliant ideas for things to do are one of them. And this idea is one of his best.<br/>Or in which Enjolras is dragged on a double date and tries to keep his sanity.<br/>Takes place a few weeks after "Taming of the Poet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before, but all of Les Amis are at the beginning of their third year in University, and so are all about 20/21.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.

Grantaire slowly woke up as he did every morning; there was no energy or enthusiasm in the way he emerged from sleep. He rarely woke before eleven and that was considered early for him, and an alarm clock was cardinal sin to him. Grantaire believed in the power of nature and the sun’s natural light being the only thing that should wake him up, or so he told everyone that scolded him for his sleeping habits.

This time when he woke up he knew it was way too early for him, partly due to the way the morning light was only just beginning to show and also because he was at Enjolras’ and there was no way the man would ever sleep in past eight. In fact it was Enjolras’ stirring that had first woke him, and now that he was fully awake he turned over to see the man in question sitting up against the headboard watching Grantaire intently through eyes that had no business being this alert this early in the morning. Even through the haze of his sleepy eyes he could see the nest of messy golden curls spilling over his eyes and curling softly at his neck.

“Morning” he murmured softly with his voice still thick from sleep.

“Neither of us have any classes today, and I finished my last paper before you woke up so we aren’t going to get out of bed at least noon. Okay?”

Grantaire was shocked to say the least, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I am more than alright with that.” He said as he threaded one hand around the back of Enjolras’ neck and brought him down into a soft and gentle kiss. Their lips worked slowly against one another; there was no rush with this kiss only a slow burn. Eventually Enjolras opened his mouth wider and he swept his tongue along his bottom lip and the slow burn quickly grew into something more.

Grantaire bit Enjolras’ lip softly and tugged, the gasp from Enjolras made the blood flow even quicker to his stirring cock.

“We should do this every morning.” Enjolras mumbled.

“If we had it my way we would never leave the bed, but someone is intent to change the world and apparently that can’t be done from the bedroom.” He laughed at the scowl from Enjolras, but he wasn’t expected the way he suddenly sprang into action and pushed Grantaire down fully on to the mattress. His arms were pinned above his head, and he was suddenly very aware of the fact they were both very much naked.

By now he was fully hard and his breath was starting to quicken. Enjolras was gazing down and him with passion in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“If I were doing things right then you wouldn’t be able to form such long, sarcastic sentences would you?”

“Oh dear Apollo, you under estimate me-“ he was cut off with a low groan as Enjolras rolled his hips forward and pressed his own arousal against Grantaire’s. The smirk on Enjolras’ face was a portrait of original sin, the man was debauched as he was pretty looking like more of a fallen angel than a sun god at this time. Grantaire studied his face in the way only an artist knew how, committing every single detail to memory so he could sketch and draw and attempt to capture the divine look on Enjolras’ face.

“Not so smug now are we?” Enjolras’ breath was warm and tickling right by his ear, leaving him to shudder involuntarily.

Their hips started to move against each other, with the friction just on the side of painful as they only had the sweat forming between their bodies to ease the movements. Still, it was perfect. It was lazy and slow, but still burning with passion.

With his arms still pinned above his head, and Enjolras’ hips grinding down almost savagely there was little he could do accept lie there and drown himself in all the sensations surrounding him. Enjolras was attacking his neck with kisses and licks and bite and nibbles, he knew there was going to be a trail of marks from his ear to his collar bones but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. Grantaire had never really been one for shame anyway.

He could feel himself getting close, the familiar feeling of an oncoming orgasm tugging low in his stomach and his balls felt tight. Grantaire whimpered as he couldn’t quite get a grasp on his words, especially with that _thing_ Enjolras was doing with his tongue. Fortunately, Enjolras seemed to understand what he wanted and he gripped both of Grantaire’s wrists with one of his large, slender hands and brought the other one down between them.

By now he had abandoned Grantaire’s neck in favour of his lips, their kisses were messy, dirty open mouthed things that left Grantaire reeling; effectively killing off any other coherent thoughts.

As soon as Enjolras’ graceful fingers wrapped around both of their lengths and started to stroke them together, Grantaire knew he wouldn’t last long. Their kisses were growing more erratic and even less controlled than they had before, becoming a wild mess of tongue and teeth as they both came undone.

He was revelling in the sounds Enjolras was making, breathy moans and the occasional whimper. It didn’t take much to push him over the edge, but when he did it was intense. Grantaire could see his vision whiting out at the edges as he moaned out Enjolras’ name. Above him he could hear Enjolras tumbling towards his orgasm after him; his face painted with pleasure and scrunched up in the most adorable way. He wanted to capture that face and keep it forever.

Enjolras let go of his arms and slumped forward, allowing Grantaire to wrap his arms around him despite the mess between the two of them. He knew they should really get up and wash themselves down but there was something about the openness in Enjolras’ face as he came down from his high, and the way he was curled up on top of his body with golden curls spilling on to his chest that made Grantaire never want to move again.

Besides, he was weary himself from their early morning activities and he didn’t fight it as he felt his eyelids fall shut.

* * *

 

When they both wake up several hours later it is nearly noon and they feel disgusting, perhaps it hadn’t been such a good idea to fall back sleep. As soon as Enjolras suggests a shower however it slips from your mind at once.

They don’t take too long, although they leave enough time for leisurely blow jobs and by time they emerge Grantaire is feeling happier and more uplifted than he has in a long time. The weight that he has grown used to pressing down on him has lifted slightly – it will never be gone forever he thinks, his cynicism and depression is to ingrown by now – but he feels content which is more than enough for him. Grantaire can barely keep the grin off of his face as he strolls around the apartment naked, knowing Enjolras doesn’t mind it, feeling entirely comfortable and at home.

That is until he walks through the living area to the kitchen and sees Jehan and Courfeyrac sitting on the sofa staring right at him.

Several things happen at once. Courfeyrac openly stares (more like ogles) as Grantaire squawks and tries to cover himself, and falls over in his haste. Jehan just giggles and blushes, but doesn’t make any move to look away. All of the commotion causes Enjolras to come running out of the bedroom in a panicked state, wearing exactly the same amount as Grantaire. He promptly turns as a shade of red shockingly similar to his favourite jacket, and freezes.

“What … the fuck … are you doing in here?” Enjolras spits out through gritted teeth, as he manages to come out of his frozen state enough to scowl.

“Your door was open and we came over with some very important business, although if you two would like to continue that would be more than okay. It sounded like you had fun in the shower at least.” Courfeyrac answered with an easy grin, and Jehan tried not to laugh when he winked.

Enjolras on the other hand was getting madder and madder, and Grantaire was watching the whole thing from his rather comfy spot on the floor. No longer bothering the cover himself he sprawled out and waited for Enjolras to calm down enough to remember that he too was naked.

“How long have you been in here? You should have called first or at least said something instead of acting like a pervert!”

 _“Acting_ like a pervert?” Jehan said with a snort.

“When, in the three years you have had this apartment, has anyone ever had to knock? Open door policy man, you can’t take shit like that back.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and looked down at Grantaire wearily before his expression turned confused.

“Why are you on the floor?”

“The view of your arse is quite spectacular from here I must say.”

Instead of answering Enjolras just kicked his shin, not without affection, and huffed as he strode into the bedroom. Grantaire didn’t waste any time in following him, especially as Jehan had climbed on Courfeyrac’s lap and was whispering something in his ear.

* * *

 

They both emerged a few minutes later dressed in whatever was nearest which meant that Grantaire was in one of Enjolras’ hoodies and some pyjama bottoms whereas Enjolras was wearing Grantaire’s rugby shirt which was far too large for his lithe frame and some worn jeans. Neither seemed to notice they were wearing each other’s clothes. As he sat down Enjolras eyed the innocent looks on Jehan and Courfeyrac’s faces.

“What was so important you had to come over here and wait for an hour to tell us?”

Grantaire wouldn’t tell anyone how happy that little ‘us’ made him, it was subconscious he knew and somehow that made it even better.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I have had a most wonderful idea that you absolutely cannot say no to.”

“No.”

Courfeyrac pouted.

“You don’t even know what it is yet!” he whined, throwing himself back into his seat like a petulant child.

“Courf your plans are never wonderful or fun.” Enjolras stated, he had calmed down from his initial annoyance but he was still slightly grouchy. (Grantaire was looking forward to cheering him up later).

“This one is.” Jehan said with a grin. It seemed like he had made and extra effort today with his hair, threading small violet flowers all through his braid that was draped over his shoulder.

“We’re going on a double date!” Courfeyrac announced.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why!”

“Because dates are a commercialised institution that is just a romanticised ways of paying extortionate amounts of money for things we could do at home, and probably have more fun doing.” Enjolras ranted.

Grantaire just scoffed, while he loved seeing Enjolras get all riled up and passionate (there was something about the eyes) on any normal occasion today he decided he wouldn’t be the most cynical person in the room.

“I think it’s a great idea.” He said, with a grin plastered on his face as he took satisfaction from the way Enjolras’ face twists into a scowl. A beautiful scowl, but a scowl nonetheless.

“Enj, we haven’t even been out on a date – no the Musain doesn’t count, and neither do meetings. You owe it to me.”

Enjolras glared at him for another moment longer until he relented and muttered an acceptance. Courfeyrac’s answering cheer was almost enough to make him regret it. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac helps Enjolras get ready for their double date, and things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken so long to update, I have a couple of fics going on at the same time - things are mad. plus it's exam season!

Apparently Courfeyrac had planned everything out to the letter, which was unusual for him. However, it was something Enjolras knew from experience that once Courfeyrac locked on to something, it usually wasn’t long before it happened – no matter who was involved. It was part of the reason Enjolras agreed to the whole endeavour, he would have liked to have gone out on a proper date with Grantaire alone, but he knew he’d end up going on this double date no matter what he said.

Courfeyrac had obviously predicted their acceptance and so had already booked a table for all of them at a nice French restaurant within walking distance of their flats. Enjolras had thought getting a flat in the same building as Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s was would be a good idea, certainly convenient. However with the alarming rate at which people came wandering into his flat uninvited Enjolras was beginning to doubt that decision. Although secretly he didn’t mind it – he was a man devoted to his work, but there was something to be said for the comforting feeling of having another person’s presence.

The fact that Courfeyrac had already planned everything out mean that he was refusing to leave, even as far as the trying to help them get ready. Grantaire had nipped back to his own apartment to get changed into to some dressier clothes, leaving Enjolras undefended against the joint forces of Courfeyrac and Jehan. They made a terrifying team when they banded together.

“Please! I just want to tame your glorious mane of molten gold!” Courfeyrac cried, with a pained look on his face and brandishing a brush in one hand.

“You sound like Grantaire. And for the last time no. You are not coming anywhere near my hair.” Enjolras stated firming, trying his best to glare Courfeyrac to death.

“So why is Grantaire allowed to wax lyrical about your hair but not me?”

“Um because he’s my boyfriend?”

“Lame.” Courf sighed. “Just let me brush it. Pleeeeeease.” He whined.

“No!”

Courfeyrac was still advancing at this point and Enjolras realised belatedly how close he’d actually gotten because unfortunately Courfeyrac knew him very well, and knew to keep him distracted with his arguments. He had time to quickly duck under Courfeyrac’s looming arms as he jumped out of his chair. Enjolras soon realised this was the wrong move to make as it seemed Courfeyrac was worse than a bull faced with a waving red flag. And a sudden movement from Enjolras seemed to make him snap.

Damn he was beginning to regret changing into the red shirt.

Courfeyrac met his eyes and arched one eyebrow elegantly, in a silent challenge. Enjolras crossed his arms and trying to look threatening, although he guess the look was somewhat ruined by the way his hair was falling down his forehead and into his eyes.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Just accept it Enjolras. It’s going to happen.”

Several things happened at once after that. Courfeyrac lunged forward, holding the brush like a weapon. His strides were long and purposeful – he reached where Enjolras was standing in a matter of seconds. Although Enjolras jumped backwards as soon as he caught on that Courfeyrac was coming at him, and was showing no signs of this being a joke.

The whole things quickly divulged into a chase across the living room. The room was big but it wasn’t exactly cut out to be the setting for a chase between two fully grown men.  Courfeyrac charged and him as Enjolras tried to leap over the sofa. Although he misjudged the distance and swore loudly as Courfeyrac grabbed his arm. The force of this against his momentum meant he went toppling over flat on his back on the sofa, with Courf on top of him.

Enjolras tried to push him off but only succeeded in slapping Courfeyrac’s chest, which made him look even more pathetic. Jehan was finding the whole thing hilarious and all Enjolras could hear was the musical giggles from the other side of the room.

“Come on Enjy.” Courfeyrac said smugly, as he tried to wrestle Enjolras’ arms flat down. “You know you love it, don’t deny meeeeeeeeee.”

Enjolras had to admit, he was having a hard time holding back a smile and it was getting more difficult to maintain his glare. It had been a long time since he’d acted his age – he was in his early twenties, he was supposed to be messing around wasn’t he?

The struggle went on for a few more minutes and a few more well placed slaps later Courfeyrac had Enjolras pinned and the man in question had given up fighting.

This was how Grantaire found them a little while later when he arrived (wearing a shirt and having shaved thank you very much – he’d even splashed out with a bowtie), Courfeyrac was on the sofa and Enjolras was sitting in between his legs on the floor trying his best to look angry and Courfeyrac brushed his hair. Jehan looked like he was enjoying the situation and had a grin on his face and he scribbled in his ever present notebook.

He was thoroughly confused by the situation, but the look on Enjolras’ face made him laugh out loud. Of course this alerted everyone to his presence.

The only thing funnier than seeing Enjolras get his hair brushed, was seeing him scramble to his feet and pretend like he hadn’t actually enjoyed it and was in fact and a very angry man. He managed to get the scowl dead on, with practised ease.

“What the fuck is going on?” he laughed.

“We’re trying to get Enjolras pretty for you.”

Grantaire snorted at the same time Enjolras tried to protest.

“C’mon, let’s get going before one of you loses a testicle.”

* * *

 

The restaurant wasn’t too fancy which Grantaire was glad of, still it was nice enough that it warranted Enjolras to wear a shirt and there was no way he was complaining about that. The crimson shirt hung off his body perfectly and was tailored exactly so it showed off both his firm arm muscles and his small, tapered waist. Grantaire tried not to stare, but really, when he was faced with _that_ ass in _those_ jeans, who could blame him?

It would seem that Courfeyrac was having a similar sort of problem to him. When they were walking to the restaurant Enjolras and Jehan pulled ahead as Jehan prattled on about some poet or other and so he and Courf took to opportunity to hang back. Jehan was wearing an exceptionally tight pair of floral jeans that seemed to be painted on his body; they put even Enjolras’ to shame. When Grantaire looked over to Courfeyrac he nudged him and winked when he saw his glance in the same direction as his own.

“We are so fucking lucky.” Courfeyrac whispered his voice barely more than a breath. Grantaire side eyed Courfeyrac and noticed the way he was appreciating both of the men in front of them. Courfeyrac must have noticed the way he was looking at him though.

“Don’t worry yourself. That marble ass is very fine but I think I prefer my men of a more slight build I think.” He said before winking and skipping off to Jehan, and then proceeded to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. Jehan’s squeak was probably only audible to dogs, but his giggle was infectious.

Once he realised that Courfeyrac wasn’t going to let him go Jehan shifted himself around so he could lift his head up and look at Grantaire.

“Hey there ‘Taire.” He called with a massive grin across his face. “Lovely view from here!” and punctuated his sentence by slapping Courfeyrac’s arse. Hard. For such a slender guy he had a real arm on him. Although they all knew that Jehan was deceptively tough, and you certainly hold his own.

Enjolras had drifted back next to him and treaded his fingers though Grantaire’s own, he squeezed his hand lightly in reply. Grantaire couldn’t help but grin as Enjolras kissed him on the cheek. It was quite strange for Enjolras to be this affectionate in public, but he wasn’t complaining at all. Every kiss from Enjolras was like a blessing, he treasured each one.

They soon reached the restaurant and where seated at their table. Grantaire was acutely aware of the few glances the two couples had got on their way in, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care at the moment. Another day he would find time to despair about the hopelessness of people, and the way some injustices and judgements would never be overcome. Today however, he just wrapped his hand around the back of Enjolras’ neck and pulled him in for a slow, intimate kiss which may have been slightly over the mark for the public setting. Neither of them was complaining though.

Courfeyrac coughed ‘subtly’ and grinned when Grantaire glared at him.

The food came soon enough and the conversation got easier and looser as the alcohol flowed. Even Enjolras had indulged in a few drinks, which was even rarer than the kisses he kept placing on Grantaire’s cheek. He could feel his cheeks getting flushed, both from the alcohol and the attention Enjolras was paying him. His boyfriend’s hand was a steady weight on his leg, not moving or trying to get any higher, just holding him steady. It was grounding and he loved it.

“So were you really a virgin until like a month ago?” Courfeyrac asked with a very confused look on his face, like he couldn’t possibly conceive someone voluntarily going without sex for that long.

“Yes.” Enjolras actually laughed, and didn’t look offended like Grantaire thought he would be.

“Why?” Courfeyrac was leaning across the table and practically examining him. if was very possible that he was drunk. Enjolras, who also seemed to uncharacteristically drunk, leaned across the table to glare right back at Courfeyrac. It made for a very amusing scene, the two of them mirroring each other across the table.

“I didn’t want to. There wasn’t occasion.”

“But you obviously like sex.” Courfeyrac mused. “I mean I know what you did with Jehan.”

Enjolras looked amused, and arched an eyebrow.

“Oh really? And what do you have to say about it?”

“It’s hot. You three… together.” He replied with an easy smirk.

Grantaire was watching the whole exchange with a wary curiosity, this situation could go one of two ways – and as Grantaire hadn’t really experienced a drunken Enjolras (except from the infamous Party That Shall Never Be Forgotten) so he really was flying blind here, and had no way to predict the way he would react.

Unlike Courfeyrac, who Grantaire knew got extremely rowdy and handsy when he was drunk; a drunken Courfeyrac was just basically an exaggeration of his sober personality.

“That is interesting.” Enjolras tilted his head, like a curious child. “Has he told you everything that happened? In explicit detail?”

Courfeyrac nodded.

“Did you get hard?”

Courfeyrac nodded again, and his eyes were widened slightly. Enjolras’ hand on his thigh tightened.

“Did Jehan get you off while you thought about us? Me and Grantaire fucking your boyfriend from both ends? Using him?”

Courfeyrac audibly swallowed and licked his lips. Jehan clung to his side, with both arms wound around his waist and his head rested on to Courfeyrac’s shoulder and he looked as enraptured as Courfeyrac did.

“H-he did.” Courfeyrac whispered, all of his bawdiness and confidence gone as he fell under Enjolras’ spell. Grantaire decided that he liked a drunken Enjolras _very, very much_.

Enjolras’ hands were wandering now, and the low tone he was talking in was starting to affect him. the first tentative brushes of Enjolras’ fingers against his crotch coupled with the anticipation already thrumming though his body meant that he started to feel his body reacting. As Enjolras’ unfocussed eyes were still trying to stay locked on Courfeyrac’s, Grantaire didn’t expect his touches to get quite so bold so fast. Enjolras grabbed him roughly, out of nowhere, causing Grantaire to squeak and jump – hitting his knee on the table as he did.

“Bill please!” he managed to choke out, grabbed the attention of the nearest waiter.

They needed to get out of here. _Now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again - I love any and all feedback from you guys.  
> tumblr: impalatoisengard (personal) angelaofthelord (writing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait and the errors, this chapter gave me trouble and I finished it in a hurry.

By time the four men had made their way stumbling back to Enjolras’ apartment they had started to sober up, the biting evening air making everything sharper and bringing reality back to the forefront of their minds. Enjolras pulls out a nearly full bottle of vodka before he can talk himself out of it and takes a swig, relishing in the burn. It’s warm as it goes down, thawing his body from the chilly night air.

Although Grantaire’s body draped over his back is also doing a pretty good job of that too. He is even more handsy than usual and is pressing his face into the crook of Enjolras’ neck. He sighs slightly when he feels the hot breath tickling his ear.

“Give that here before you drop it.” Courfeyrac laughs, and pulls the bottle out of Enjolras’ hand with little resistance.

Enjolras watches him long enough to see Courfeyrac bring the bottle up to Jehan’s waiting lips and tip it back slowly. He was entranced and couldn’t look away. That was until he felt Grantaire’s lips close around his earlobe and suck gently. His eye lids fluttered shut and his hand fumbled around backwards until he found Grantaire’s own and he squeezed.

Enjolras sighed again at the tingled feeling as Grantaire teased the lobe of his ear in between his teeth. He bit down gently and Enjolras gasped.

When he opened his eyes Courfeyrac was sitting down on the armchair with Jehan perched on his lap, with one hand threaded in the wispy auburn hair and the other wrapped possessively on his waist. They were kissing slowly and languidly, in a world of their own. Enjolras’ mouth went dry as he watched, and his hand tightened around Grantaire’s as he caught a glance of Courfeyrac’s tongue tracing Jehan’s lips.

“Do you like watching them?” Grantaire whispered breath hot and humid.

“Are you getting hard Enjolras? Do you want to watch more or do you want to touch?”

Enjolras fought hard to supress a groan, he really did, but it escaped nonetheless and made even louder when Grantaire’s hand snaked round and squeezed his growing cock through his trousers.

Apparently Courfeyrac and Jehan weren’t that lost in their own world as they both looked up at the sound. Jehan grinned and whispered something in Courfeyrac’s ear. Respectively, Enjolras knew that when Courfeyrac looked over to them with a small smile on his face and a glint in his eyes he should have felt more nervous than he did.

“So, are we doing this or what?” he asked simply, like it was no big deal. Jehan looked over to him expectantly and Grantaire’s head was perched on his shoulder, and his eyes half shut. Enjolras only deliberated for a moment, he had only lost his virginity approximately a month ago and in that time he had already had a threesome, why should a foursome be that different. Courfeyrac and Jehan were his friends and deliriously happy together – sex wasn’t going to change anything, just like it hadn’t changed things with Jehan.

“Of course.” He answered, and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Grantaire’s arms tightened around him and he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

Courfeyrac grinned and stood up, not before hooking his hands under Jehan’s legs and lifted him as he stood. Jehan wasn’t a small man, just lightly muscled on a lithe frame but still Courfeyrac picked him up with ease.

“Don’t think I’m doing that for you.” Grantaire said as Courfeyrac and Jehan disappeared out of the kitchen, presumably on the way to the bedroom.

“Like you could pick me up.” he snorted and rolled his eyes, and start moved to follow the other two.

“Oh really?” was all Enjolras heard before he felt his feet move from beneath him as Grantaire gripped his waist and threw his over his shoulder with no amount of grace or gentleness.

Enjolras was laughing as they went, even when Grantaire smacked his arse rather forcefully.

Grantaire carried him all the way into the bedroom but stopped suddenly as soon as they were in the doorway. He was silent as he put Enjolras down, and just stood there. Enjolras’ head was spinning from the alcohol and from being carried so it took him a moment to realise why Grantaire had stopped when he did.

Courfeyrac was lying on their – rather large – bed completely naked and stretched out. One arm was bent behind his head making his biceps even more prominent than usual; he looked laid back and confident as if this was a normal experience. Enjolras’ eyes trailed slowly down his bare chest and at the soft black curls trailing down to his hard dick which was curving gracefully upwards.

Enjolras’ mouth went dry as he stared, he didn’t even notice Grantaire take his top off or Jehan’s naked torso bowed gracefully as he rummaged through Enjolras’ drawers.

“Found it!” Jehan announced as he stood up and spun around holding up a bottle of lube.

This made Enjolras laugh and shook him out of his shocked state. He went over to where Grantaire was standing and fiddling with the button of his jeans. As he approached Grantaire looked up and he took the opportunity and kissed him aggressively with his mouth open and tongues twisting against each other. It was deep and passionate, there was no build up just diving in the deep end as he pressed his body as close as it would go, trying to have as much contact with Grantaire’s heated skin as he could manage.

One hand snaked down the bare chest in front of him and he stopped once he found the button. Without breaking the kiss Enjolras popped the button on Grantaire’s jeans with practised ease, and at once thrust his hand below his boxers and gripped his cock. It only took a few strokes to get him to full hardness and soon enough they were both panting away from the kiss and Grantaire was being to squirm in his grip.

“As much as I do appreciate the view, I’d rather if you guys join us over here.”

Enjolras begrudgingly tore his gaze away from Grantaire and turned back to the bed, where Courfeyrac was still sprawled out – only this time he had a naked Jehan straddling his thighs.

Jehan looked over his shoulder to them and grinned.

“C’mon. you’re not going to hold back on us are you?” he pouted, and wriggled around slightly. Courfeyrac’s hands pressed ran up his thighs until he reached his arse. Enjolras stared as Courfeyrac squeezed and pulled open his cheek slightly.

Between them they quickly stripped off their remaining clothes and headed to the bed. Grantaire stopped short and watched them.

“Kiss Courfeyrac.” He said shortly, and there was no mistaking the command in his tone. Enjolras didn’t even think twice before complying. He crawled to the headboard and bent over to press his lips to Courfeyrac’s.

He didn’t waste time, immediately Courfeyrac opened up for him and thrust his tongue to meet his own. The kiss was playful, and he expecting nothing less from him. Enjolras did nothing to hide the groan that escaped with Courfeyrac nibbled on his bottom lip. He gripped the chocolate curls and tugged – pulling and biting like Courfeyrac was doing, meeting his kiss with equal force. It was fun and light, just like he wanted it to be.

Jehan had moved off Courfeyrac’s legs so he took advantage and crawling up to meet where Enjolras was. They knelt in front of each other, and pressed their bare chests together as they continued kissing. It wasn’t long before Courfeyrac’s hands started straying and he gasped audibly when he felt his fingers wrap around his hard cock. The other hand cupped his balls and squeezed gently.

His eyes threatened to flutter shut but they flew open again when he saw the sight of Grantaire on his knees by the bed swallowing down Jehan’s dick. The bubble he had wrapped himself up in was gone and the sounds from the rest of the room came rushing together in one go. He could hear the breathy moans of Courfeyrac, right next to his ear; he could hear the high moans and occasional sighs from Jehan. As well as this he could hear the obscene sounded of Grantaire sucking loudly, pulling off occasionally with a loud pop.

Jehan was beautiful like this; his head was thrown back exposing the graceful curve of his throat and the braid that had held his hair was completely undone. It was falling down his back in tousled waves and beginning to stick to his face.

Courfeyrac had obviously seen them too as he started whispering in his eye as he carried on stoking.

“They’re so hot aren’t they? Both of our boys. What shall we do with them? Jehan likes to be fucked hard, but you know that don’t you? Used him from both ends? Do you like being used too Enjolras? Fearless leader being reduced to a quivering mess? Does he cover you in his come?”

Enjolras let his head drop on to Courfeyrac’s shoulder as he took in his words, against everything he felt himself get harder. He didn’t want to come yet but his orgasm was in sight, it wouldn’t take much more to set him off, especially with the filth that Courfeyrac was spouting directly into his ear.

“Oh C-Courf please. S-stop.” He begged. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Of course.”

He peeled himself away, and pushed Enjolras down on to the mattress where he lay looking up the three other men. Courfeyrac actually pulled Grantaire away by his hair and he had to control himself so he didn’t come right there and then.

Jehan was making small noises of protest but Enjolras was more interested in what Grantaire and Courfeyrac were whispering about. But before he could think too much on it Grantaire was upon him, pushing him further down in to the mattress as he covered his body with his own. Grantaire was rolling is hips in earnest as he attacked Enjolras’ neck. The friction was delicious, just on the side of painful, but so perfect. Grantaire’s cock was dripping, as was his own and they slid together as they moved in tandem.

Suddenly he felt another pair of lips on the other side of his neck, and Jehan appeared in his peripheral vision. He giggled and sucked hard, Enjolras knew there were going to be marks on both sides of his neck but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Grantaire pulled back and Enjolras took the opportunity to turn his head and start kissing Jehan. His hands found the wispy blond waves easy enough and they shared small gentle kisses, very different to those of Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

Speaking of which, the other two men had kissed once before trying to locate the bottle of lube which had gotten lost in the sheets. Enjolras wasn’t paying that much attention though, rather focusing himself on the warm body next to his, he attention was drawn so much so that he didn’t notice Grantaire had settled himself back between his legs until he felt a cold wet finger pressing at his entrance.

He gasped slightly as he felt Grantaire tease him, pressing his finger around but not quite pushing in just yet. By the way Jehan whimpered and gripped onto his shoulder, Enjolras guessed that Courfeyrac was doing something similar to him.

Enjolras screwed his eyes shut and went back to kissing Jehan, attempting to distract both of them.

“Aw they’re ignoring us R.” he heard Courfeyrac croon.

“I think we should teach them a lesson don’t you Courf?”

“Oh definitely man.”

Without any warning Grantaire pressed one fingers into him all the way to the knuckle, the lube reduced the burn but he definitely felt it. He heard the smack of a palm hitting flesh and watched as Jehan cried out. He licked his lips subconsciously and rolled his hips slightly on to Grantaire’s fingers before he continued kissing the flushed man in front of him.

He lost himself in the sensations, Grantaire’s fingers became faster and more assured – soon enough he had a second finger inside of him. Enjolras was drowning in the sounds and the feelings. The feel of Jehan’s lips on his, the wandering hands that were everywhere all at once. His eyes were closed so he couldn’t tell which belonged to Grantaire and which to Jehan – although at some point he was sure that Courfeyrac had leant over to a grope.

It didn’t take long so Grantaire to decide he was suitably stretched so Enjolras pulled away from Jehan and lifted up on to his elbows to look over to his boyfriend and the guy he was making out with. Grantaire and Courfeyrac kissing was beautiful, it was easy and natural in only the way two long standing friends could be. They were pushing each other though, neither one wanting to give in inch.

Courfeyrac pulled and grinned when Grantaire tugged on his bottom lip. Enjolras didn’t take his eye off them even when Courfeyrac reached down and rolled on Grantaire’s condom with his mouth – which was by far one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

“Lie back Apollo, I’ve got you.” Grantaire murmured and he didn’t even think twice about complying.

“Roll on your side, face Jehan.” Courfeyrac commanded, and he added “Do the same love.”

“What-“ he started but Grantaire smacked him hard on his arse, hard enough to reddening hand print on him. Which effectively cut him off. Jehan pressed against him and immediately his hand went for his cock and Enjolras found himself momentarily distracted from Grantaire once Jehan started stroking him.

That’s why he just moaned into the curve of Jehan’s neck as the head of Grantaire’s cock pushed against him. Jehan flicked his thumb over the head of his cock which caused him to roll his hips backwards onto to his cock. It took him by surprise as well as Grantaire, who gripped his hard enough to leave bruises.

It took a moment for him to come back to himself and adjust; when he did he opened his eyes and saw that Courfeyrac was slowly kissing up Jehan’s neck as he fucked into him deeply. The rocking movement meant that Jehan’s body rolled forward slowly onto Enjolras’ and their cocks rubbing gently with the slick provided by their precome.

“Come on princess let’s give them a show.” Grantaire whispered as he took the lobe of Enjolras’ ear into his mouth and sucked. He nibbled and tugged as he pushed all the way into him, pressing him closer to Jehan.

Enjolras caught on to what they were doing and started to move with Grantaire, pushing back on to his dick and then forward against Jehan. It didn’t take long for them to establish a rhythm and he was overwhelmed by the duel sensations. The friction on his cock was perfect and Grantaire was hitting his prostate on every other stroke, the trusts were deep and he felt so full.

Jehan was whimpered and gripping on hard to his hair. The pain, the closeness and all of the sensations surrounding him was causing him to go tumbling towards his orgasm. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but then Courfeyrac’s hand came down between their bodies, his long fingers easily wrapped around both of their dripping cocks and stroked them in time with the thrusts.

Courfeyrac was spilling endless filth at them and Enjolras could barely hear him as the blood was rushing round his ears, and it was getting difficult to focus on doing anything but coming.

Jehan almost screamed and he felt the hot, wet mess between them making his cock side around even more. It didn’t take him more than a couple of thrusts to join Jehan and painting their chests white. He clenched hard and Grantaire bit into the meat of his shoulder and thrust into him brutally as him came too.

Courfeyrac pulled out of a whimpering Jehan and pulled off his condom. It didn’t take him long either, just a few short tugs and he came over the top of Jehan’s thighs.

Enjolras felt light headed and everything was spinning. He was very close to passing out.

“Oh no you don’t. There is no way we are leaving this here.” Grantaire complained before running to get a towel.

Enjolras ignored his pleas and let his eyes flutter shut, only opening them when Grantaire washed him down.

Jehan was already asleep, curled up in a small ball at his side and Courfeyrac was watching him fondly. There was no denying the love in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Courfeyrac murmured, not moving his eyes at all.

“Our pleasure.” Enjolras slurred. “You’re welcome to stay.” He didn’t really have a big enough bed, but he knew that they could manage somehow and he didn’t really was to get up to let them out.

“It’s the least you could do after to fucking we gave you.” Courfeyrac winked lazily; still able to get a line in before he drifted off to sleep.

Grantaire draped himself over his body and Enjolras fit perfectly against him. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, it was difficult to write. logistics and all that ;)  
> feedback is really appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> (if anyone is curious the rugby team that Grantaire supports is Leicester Tigers much like me)
> 
> Rate, review, comment or kudos or subscribe or whatever it is you lovely little people do.
> 
> Tumblrs: grantarious (personal) and angelaofthelord (writing)


End file.
